The prior art may best be illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,081 and 4,448,424. The basic principal of these seal arrangements is that a sealing gland disposed about a reciprocating rod has radial forces maintained on an axial section of the gland and an oil film is drawn between the surfaces of the reciprocating rod and the sealing gland, and a covergent passage provided on the sealing gland effects lubricant pumping. While the foregoing seal arrangements are satisfactory there is a continuing need to provide such pumping type seals which are more reliable, simpler, and less expensive.